criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip and Charge
Chip and Charge is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Capecchi Lands and it's 45th case of the game, also the 3rd one to take place in Capecchi Lands. Plot Early in the morning, Amber Herrera and player rushed to the local tennis court after somebody reported seeing a dead body there. They arrived there and collected a body of former tennis star Clayton Langer who was bleeding from a wound on his throat. Philip Perry confirmed that the cause of death is penetrating trauma after he got hit in the throat with a tennis racket. The team questioned three people, deaf girl Kayla Meduse, CEO and victim's friend Jude Armstrong and drag queen Rianna. The team then returned to the precinct, only to get approached by Gabriel Herrera, who revealed that Clayton was one of the contestants on television show Drag Race. The team headed to the Drag Race studio only to find out that Clayton in fact was a drag queen. Amber and player then spoke to Rianna, who revealed that Clayton wasn't a nicest person to work with, explaining that he didn't liked his humor. A little while later, the team found enough clues to suspect victim's daughter Sadie Langer and victim's tennis partner Jorge Norman. After searching around the tennis field, the team found a threat to Clayton written by Kayla, who explained that Clayton hit her and damaged her cochlear implant just because she crossed his tennis field with her bike. When the duo returned to the station, Jude approached them and said that somebody stole Clayton's most valuable trophy. The team searched through Clayton's living room only to find Jorge's fingerprints on the door handle. Jorge started panicking and explained that trophy is actually his and that Clayton stole it from him. Jorge explained that he won a Venusville Tennis Tournament, but Clayton took his trophy just because he was his mentor. A little while later, the team spoke to Sadie, who explained that Clayton kicked her out of his house after she refused to continue Langer Family Legacy by becomming a professional tennis player. The team also had to question Jude, who revealed that Clayton couldn't keep a signle secret and that Jude totally lost trust in him. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Kayla for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Kayla explained that Clayton is a dirty thief who deserved to die. Kayla admitted that she continued Shawn Dossi and Tyra Dossi's diamond smuggling operations from White Mountains district to Singapore. Few days ago, when she got hit by Clayton for passing through his tennis field, Kayla fell from her bike and dropped her bag full of diamonds that was she supposed to deliver at specific location. Clayton offered her a deal that he won't call the cops if they split the money. After Kayla delivered the diamonds, Clayton demanded his payment. Kayla then got an idea of simply killing him so that she could get every single bill. She arrived at the tennis field to split money with Clayton, but instead she used his tennis racket and struck him in the throat and laughed as Clayton was coughing blood. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced Kayla to 40 years in prison for illegal diamond smuggling operations and Clayton's murder. Post trial, the team was approached by worried Savannah Blake, who explained that her half-sister Brooke Long haven't returned home after a party last night and she's not answering her phone. Savannah explained that Brooke uses a shortcut through Clayton Langer's tennis field because she doesn't feel safe going through the dark park. The team investigated the tennis field only to find a pile of dirt with a fake acrylic nail in it. The nail was immediately sent to Philip, who revealed that nail belongs to Brooke and even her blood is on it. Amber worried that somebody attacked Brooke, so they went to inform Savannah. Savannah burst into tears and begged the police to find Brooke and return her home safely. Amber hugged Savannah and promised her that Brooke will return home safe and sound. Chief Vanya Bhakta feared that Brooke's dissapearence can be somehow linked to Order of Specters or V.A.S.A., but they need more evidence to determine what actually happend to Brooke... Meanwhile, Gabriel Herrera examined Madison's notebook once again, hoping to find some more details about her backstory. Gabriel then told the player that Clayton Langer was Madison's tennis coach few years ago. The team then headed to Clayton's mansion for some more leads about Madison. They managed to find a framed picture of Madison and Clayton in a locked safe. The framed picture had a code carved into the frame, so it was sent to Tyler Highmore. After few hours, Tyler called Gabriel and player to come in his office. The code that they've found was revealed to be a coordinate that lead Gabriel and player deep into the woods. After arriving there, they've started digging, only to find a second notebook, looking exactly the same like the first one. Gabriel analyzed it and informed the player that it contained something about Madison's backstory. Appearently, Madison was bullied a lot during her university years after nobody attended her event. People thought that her ideas to save polar animals were silly and impossible. Madison then wrote down that, instead of harming herself, she decided that she will do her best in college and open her own agency to save polar animals. She also said that she isn't alone and that two people with the same interests decided to join her. Gabriel deduced that those two people are 100% Demos and Stella. After all these events, the team decided that they should do their best to find and rescue Brooke Long. Few minutes later, Tyler came to Chief's office, telling them that Brooke sent him a message saying HELP. Tyler managed to locate Brooke and revealed that she is currently deep in the woods in abandoned voodoo hut... Summary Victim: * Clayton Langer (died on tennis field after getting hit in the throat). Murder Weapon: * Tennis Racket Killer: * Kayla Meduse Suspects KMeduseVC45.png|Kayla Meduse JArmstrongVC45.png|Jude Armstrong RiannaVC45.png|Rianna JNormanVC45.png|Jorge Norman SLangerVC45.png|Sadie Langer Quasi-suspect(s) SBlakeVC45.png|Savannah Blake Killer's Profile * The killer has seen What's Up, Daddy-O. * The killer is a vegan. * The killer has a cat. * The killer is 5’6’’. * The killer has a watch. Crime Scenes